


And I'll listen to the memories as they cry

by emberlift_alley



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, Gen, on the relationship between viktor and his emotions, the song is supposed to be AN ODE TO STOIC FORGETTING and that hurt me so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberlift_alley/pseuds/emberlift_alley
Summary: one morning this sadness will fossilize and i will forget how to cry





	And I'll listen to the memories as they cry

Viktor looks at his feet, dwarfed by Blitzcrank’s gargantuan foot. He feels Blitzcrank talk, the gentle vibration of the floor as its voice booms. He touches its cold, metallic, fingers gingerly with his one organic hand. He remembers a night, how beautiful and full of stars the sky was back in Piltover when Jayce refused to help him claim Blitzcrank as his own creation.

It was quite unfair, really, for that lovely night to act as the backdrop of what ended up being the prelude to his academic death. It is quite peculiar, too, that when he recalls it all he can feel the telltale signs of an emotional storm that cannot seem to form.

“Creator,” Blitzcrank says, a soft twang of metal against metal, and Viktor looks up at its core. “Are you alright?”

Viktor stares at his own mechanical hand and wonders. Remembers Jayce’s voice when he refused to back him up, cold and matter-of-fact as he avoided to look him in the eye, and is almost disappointed at how mild his reaction is. Barely a hint of anger and sadness, almost nothing. He brings his attention back to Blitzcrank’s core, shining dim blue light over his features as it hums.

Blitzcrank whirs softly. There’s a spark, the tiniest bit of electricity biting at the tips of his fingers where he’s touching Blitzcrank, and it stings in every possible way because it made Blitzcrank feel more alive and more real that it has ever felt. He realizes that his reaction wasn’t mild in and of itself; it was mild in comparison to the sorrow he carries with him regarding that particular topic at every second of the day, one that he has grown accustomed to.

It's ridiculous, to think that he'd get so used to it. It also makes too much sense to dwell on it for long. 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” is what he answers. Blitzcrank clanks. "I will be okay."

Viktor has never lied to it. Blitzcrank doesn't answer, but its core hums brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from Mitski's Fireworks.
> 
> idk. i read that summary quote by chance and was possessed, dont @ me
> 
> anyway
> 
> it isn't jayvik but you know that it is really like i mean it is
> 
> bye


End file.
